


Claudia Gajos, Certified Badass

by dreamalittledreamofmeee



Series: Stiles Is My Favorite [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Claudia Stilinski, BAMF Lydia Martin, Best Friend Scott McCall, Bisexual Cora Hale, Bisexual Sheriff Stilinski, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Born Werewolf Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski Has Siblings, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Demisexual Scott McCall, Derek Hale's Past Consent Issues with Kate Argent, Did I Mention I Hate Kate Argent, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Evil Kate Argent, F/F, F/M, Gay Isaac Lahey, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Victoria Argent, Gray-Asexual Derek Hale, How Do I Tag, I Love Claudia Stilinski, I Made A Thing, I Made Everybody Gay, I hate Kate Argent, I thought of this at 3 a.m, Im The Author I Do What I Want, Kind Of A Bitch Talia Hale, Lawyer Claudia Stilinski, Lesbian Claudia Stilinski, Lesbian Lydia Martin, Lesbian Melissa McCall, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Cousins, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski loves his languages, The Gajos’, The Hales are Alive, Theo is a Little Shit, Warning: Kate Argent, am I procrastinating by adding tags yes, canon what’s that, she sucks, the hALES LIVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofmeee/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofmeee
Summary: Claudia Stilinski has done something no one else has managed to do: Put an Argent behind bars.After whooping Kate’s ass in the court room for attempted arson and child grooming, Peter thinks it’s only fair that once she develops dementia, that the Hales help her. Talia agreed for Dereks sake and, with Claudias consent, bites her.It cures her, yes, but nobody was expecting it to increase the magic potential in her by ten-fold and turn her into a full-blown Mage.(Essentially, how I would’ve done Teen Wolf) (Well not really) (One of the ways)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale's Father/Talia Hale, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Paige, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Kate Argent/A Fucking Wood-chipper, Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Laura Hale/Lydia Martin, Melissa McCall/Claudia Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Cora Hale/Erica Reyes, one-sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: Stiles Is My Favorite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758553
Comments: 20
Kudos: 147





	Claudia Gajos, Certified Badass

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want.

Claudia Gajos was know around her small town as three distinct things-

Caring mother. Great cook. Kick-ass lawyer.

When she walked down the halls of her work, dressed in all black in tight, waist high jeans, a black button-up tucked into them, stilettos, and her long, brown hair in a ponytail, everyone knew she meant business. Claudia won every single one of her cases, so of course this one wouldn’t be any different.

She flowed across the courtroom with ease, not stuttering once, cool and precise with her wording. All the evidence was there. All the witnesses, one of whom had gotten it on their security camera, were there. All this bitch needed was a little push-

“YOU’RE ALL MONSTERS! YOU’RE GOING TO BURN, WHETHER IT’S HERE OR IN HELL, WHERE YOU BELONG!” 

Claudia smirked at the fiery blonde as the Judge said one word.

“Guilty.”

Kate Argent was behind bars three hours later.

As she packed up her things, she heard someone clear their voice behind her. Claudia turned to see the teenager of the family, the one Argent had taken advantage of, standing awkwardly.

“Um, Miss Gajos, I just, uh, wanted to thank you. For helping my family.” He barely looked at her when he said it, a flush on his cheeks.

She smiled kindly. “It was no problem at all. My job is to put away people like her.”

Using a her magic to read his emotion, she felt guilt and embarrassment.

As Claudia put her last pen into her satchel, she looked towards his retreating form. “Oh, and Derek?”

He looked back, the poor kid looking scared. No child should ever look like that. “Yeah?”

“It wasn’t your fault. She was using you.”

His eyes widened a fraction and he coughed quickly, looking down before walking off. Claudia sadly smiled. Kate Argent was a predator. Derek didn’t deserve what happened to him and Claudia could only hope Mieczysław would always come to her about things like that.

‘He’s a good kid.’ She thought as she walked out of the building and headed towards her car. It had been a long but rewarding day.

‘I need to see my Mischief.’ 

She climbed into her blue Jeep, ready to head home.

-

Claudia Bronisawa Gajos had had a one night stand five years ago that led to her having a son. After telling her parents, they announced that they supported her and would gladly accept their grandchild, but in their small two bedroom home, they just didn’t have room to care for a baby and she needed to find a place to stay with him since she was working through law school.

Luckily, her friend Noah had been open in sharing his house with her for the time being, so she was still living there. Mieczysław loved his Uncle Noah and was constantly switching between English and Polish to babble to him.

Her son was already second to top in the class, after a girl he was currently ‘in love’ with, and spoke three languages- English, Polish, and the beginning stages of Ukrainian. His pale skin, moles, and dark brown hair resembled hers, but the way they looked most alike was their eyes. A deep amber that glinted golden in the sunlight. Claudia was excited to see if her son would resemble her in his magic ways as well.

Claudias magic had manifested as something her mother called ‘deep empathy’. She could feel others emotions deep in her bones and could project some of hers into others. 

Everyone’s magic portrayed itself differently. Her father could summon fire and control other flames and her mother could make herself and objects levitate. Her twin younger brothers had something her family referred to as ‘Yin and Yang’. Aleksander controlled light, and opposed to him, Antoni controlled darkness. Her older sister could breathe underwater and control water to a certain limit. Her big brother had the ability to spout wings and take off to the sky.

Mother said your powers were linked to your deepest desire, which made sense to Claudia. Frederick loved nothing more than to be free, and what was more free than flying? Aleksander and Antoni were different in a way that complimented each other- Antoni has always wanted to overcome fear while Aleksander longed to brighten others lives despite it. She didn’t really get Beatrice’s, but she was sure it was some deep meaning she wouldn’t understand. She didn’t get her mom and dads either, but she didn’t really wonder about that.

She couldn’t wait to see how Mieczysław would develop his magic and truly become a Gajos.


End file.
